


Trade all my tomorrows

by QueerTremere



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Consensual Sex, Embrace, Established Relationship, Eva's Embrace, F/F, Kindred, Recreational Drug Use, Vampires, Woodstock, it's the sixties man, my own backstory, team drug witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTremere/pseuds/QueerTremere
Summary: Eva is in mourning over the mysterious loss of her beloved Katya. However, going to Woodstock comes with a shocking surprise that brings her hope. But, that hope comes with a deadly price tag.
Relationships: Eva/Katya (L.A. By Night)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Trade all my tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to the beginning of a story I'm having so much fun writing for characters that are very dear to me, and are dear to all of you. 
> 
> First, I want to thank my beta reader for doing an amazing job! I was nervous but they were gentle with me and I am forever grateful! I also want to thank all of my fellow Sugar Cubes for being so supportive of my writing. I love you all so much! Your encouragement means the world to me. 
> 
> Right, let's do this, Vamily!!

Evangeline was on her fifth cup of tea as she vacuumed the shag carpeting of the living room floor for the second time that day. There was a knock at the door, she quickly turned off the vacuum and grabbed her mug to put away. When Eva paused to set her cup down in the sink she noticed that next to the dish-rack sat Katya’s teacup. It had dark lipstick marks that stained the porcelain. She picked it up looking at it with a sigh.

Even though they wouldn’t be having tea anytime soon she couldn’t bring herself to wash it. It would mean Katya was gone. The persistent rapping on the door startled her out of her thoughts. Who could that be? Was it Thursday already? Shit! She’d forgotten that she had promised to clip her friend’s hair.

“Hey, Charles. Come in! I’m so sorry I lost track of what day it was!”

Charlie wrapped their arms around Eva. “I get it. You don’t need to apologize. You’re going through a lot right now.”

They hadn’t asked if she was okay, her shoulders relaxed in relief.

“Can I get you anything?”

“No, thanks. And, I think I know where the fridge is by now, babe.”

“Mama raised me with manners thank you very much!”

Her best friend sat in a chair in front of her. She busied herself unfolding a garbage bag, and draped it around their shoulders. It hadn’t wanted to stay in place so she tucked it under Charlie’s collar. Eva felt strongly about the fact that Charlie couldn’t walk into a salon and get their haircut. Most people didn’t understand the fact that Charlie wasn’t a woman or a man. A lot of her friends identified differently than most people. She fidgeted to get the right size attachment on the clipper, darn things were stubborn. She hadn't meant to zone out, but some of the conversation was lost on her.

“Come on Eva, you’ve got to go! I don’t want to be left alone all weekend with the girls! This could be the best time of our entire lives, and you’re going to miss it!”

“That is a compelling argument.” Eva sighed. “I’d hate for you to be stuck with them for three whole days!” She managed a laugh. Their friends were not bad people, but they could be a lot when overly excited, and while she was struggling, she could still empathize with her friend.

“We’re the only ones that are… _you know_.”

“Into girls.” She added as if it were no big deal. “After all ‘it’s the sixties man!’” She’d be happy to never hear that phrase again. “At least for a few more months.”

“I know you’re hurting, but please don’t be square! All they do is yak about boys! They don’t get the music like we do!”

Eva had never been interested in talking about boys. Sure, she liked them, but there were more important issues to discuss. Music, on the other hand, was her bag; it bonded everyone in her life together.

“Okay, cool it will ya? I’ll be around. But, only for you though. So, you better get me some of that _California Sunshine!_ ” She picked up the clippers that buzzed to life when she turned them on.

“You’re coming? It’ll be a blast! Just you wait and see!”

“Yes. Now stop moving, Charlie! Before I clip your ear off!” She was used to cutting hair, mainly helping out her Mother with her clients. She was lucky she had a steady hand or her friend would turn out looking like a chicken that had a narrow escape from a cleaver.

"You're the best! I'll get you whatever treats you want!!”

“Sweet.”

Woodstock was going to be the biggest event of their generation. But, Eva wasn’t as excited as she had been. The love of her life was gone, it sounded wrong to enjoy that without her. Their favourite songs on the radio already pricked her skin when she heard them. Months ago, she’d told Katya not to ride that godforsaken motorcycle. Those contraptions were far too dangerous. Her girlfriend wasn’t hearing it.

_“Stop worrying, my crimson petal. I’ll be fine!” Katya had murmured to her, with Russian words of endearment laced in. An attempt to calm her nerves. With that, she’d been kissed on the forehead. She watched Katya ride off, without ever returning._

_In the months that followed, that moment played over and over in her mind. What was weird, was that there wasn’t enough evidence at the crash site. A busted up bike. That had been it. Her love was gone; leaving her to feel heartbroken and irritated without answers._

Now, all she had were memories and a spare concert ticket. Looking over to the fridge it was pinned to it with a heart-shaped magnet. All of their favourite bands would be there. They’d been especially excited to see Janis Joplin together.

* * *

Charlie had wanted her to be happy, and even with the gloomy cloud looming above her head, she still loved her friends. So, she’d packed up and climbed into the car. The drive started with a little “wacko tobacco” to help her become nice and loose. The muscles in her neck twinged. She tried to rub the stiffness out, but it didn’t cut it. She was exhausted. Popping the cap of a bottle of Coke she washed down something to dull the throbbing in her head, as well as a muscle relaxer.

“You almost loosey-goosey, Cherry- pie?” Charlie asked her.

“Getting there.” Eva gestured with her coke bottle.

“We got you, babe!” Gail assured her from the front of the car.

A brief distraction came at a red light. The group of girls decided to play “fire drill,” hopping out of the car and running around it to get back inside before the light turned green. Upon getting back inside the car, a pang of guilt twisted inside her stomach. How dare she have fun? When her beautiful Katya would never see the sun again, she wouldn’t laugh with her, and couldn't run.

“Here, drop that Sunshine!” One of the girls passed her back a small bag.

The down side with taking psychedelic drugs was that it was like playing roulette each time. When you took a tab and put it under your tongue you spun the wheel of misfortune: You could end up having the best time of your life, you could end up plummeting into the deepest pits of despair with terrifying hallucinations that were surrealist nightmares. Or, you could overdose. There was no way of knowing which one you were going to end up with. Eva didn’t care right now. She couldn’t make herself care about the things in her life that should matter. She didn’t care enough about the peace corps, her parents whom she adored, or about any of the causes she’d been protesting for.

Before, before... it was a time she’d never get back to. Now, Eva was desperate to elevate the ache that had set deep inside of her bones. Maybe, she was better off on the other side with Katya waiting for her. But, even that wasn’t guaranteed. Eva fidgeted with the ring on her finger. A declaration of love.

They were practicing Wiccans, both of them. The first thing she’d noticed about Katya was her jewelry because it was nearly identical to her own. It made her smile and approach the other girl at a concert. Having a talking point to open with proved to be a great advantage, but Katya had later told her she could have talked with her about anything, and she would have listened to Eva all night just the same as she had.

_Heavy…. Heavy. Everything feels heavy._

Her body in the seat in the car was heavy, her emotions were, too. All she wanted to do was float into space. Grief was overwhelming, especially because her girlfriend's death hadn’t made a lick of sense. How was there an accident like that without any blood? Without a body? The fuzz was not very helpful. She didn’t want to face the fact that she wouldn't have closure.

The weight of never knowing pressed her flat against the spinning earth. Eva wanted to get off the ride. She’d never know the truth of what happened to her beloved. Eva had said goodbye, but she never dreamed it would be goodbye forever. They promised each other that there wouldn’t be a day without the other in it. Even as they protested for peace in a world that was hungry for war, they had each other. And, it was a world that certainly didn’t want women to love other women intimately. But, they’d found each other.

_She wouldn’t let her go, not now… not ever._

The bullshit about love that kids read in fairy tales wasn’t something she’d believed in before meeting Katya. But, now? You don’t find the kind of love they shared at any old time. No, it was rare to have something so raw and real with another person. They shared everything, the good, the bad and everything in between. Eva truly thought that they were soulmates, that they were destined to be together.

Now, it felt like someone had stolen her moonlight, in contrast, she’d been Katya’s sunshine. For whom was she to shine for now? It was still too raw to possibly think about moving on. Many people in her life had suggested as much. It had only been two months or was it three?

Either way, she thought it was totally disrespectful. It made her fiercely angry, lashing out at others around her who didn’t deserve it. Not that Eva had ever been “made of sugar and spice and everything nice.”. No, she didn’t shut up and sit down when she was told other people were given a piece of her mind. Acting like a ‘lady’ never jived with her, she thought it was lame.

Closing her eyes she saw a kaleidoscope of colours swirling. Eva’s mind spun on and on. Her racing thoughts turned into pastel-coloured spider webs in her mind. Out of seemingly nowhere a giant black widow spider crawled towards her along the webbing.

_“Evangeline…. Evangeline.” It called her name, with a raspy yet, familiar voice. Eva froze in place, but she wasn’t scared. No, she knew this spider well._

_“Katya, what are you doing?”_

_“I’ve come to take you home.”_

She swayed her head to music playing in the car, or was it in her head? The bright colours of her thoughts broke away and began rushing downwards melting into a waterfall of rainbows. At the end of the rainbow, she found a pooling river of blood.

_What kind of shit did they buy her?_

* * *

  
Eva found herself laying on a sleeping bag in her friend's camper without any recollection of getting there. She could hear muffled voices of the group of people that started to crowd around as music played. They were content to have brought her here, so they left her alone. Right now, she wanted to shove off into the ether, in hopes of slipping into her wildest dreams where Katya would come back to her.

Her mind wandered to when they met. It was while Eva was on a trip overseas with the peace corps; they'd both gone to a David Bowie concert and fell in love almost immediately. After Eva arrived home, the next day there was Katya on her doorstep. Katya had thrown her head back laughing at the shocked expression on her face. She held Eva tightly as she explained that letter writing, _“Would do no good,”_ because Eva deserved more than words on a page. Eva deserved a partner, and Katya had family in New York. The music in the distance seemed to swell as the memory faded.

She was tired of this brain derby, so she closed her eyes. It felt like seconds, but when Eva opened them again it was dark outside. The camper van was dimly lit on the inside, her friends had let her have some time alone and were all outside. But, when she sat up, she realized there was someone in dark clothing sitting near her.

“Charlie? What time is it? Why didn’t you guys come and get me if it was this late?”

“No, it’s me. I didn’t want to startle you by turning up the lights.”

Eva gasped. That voice… that voice sent a shudder down her throat that plummeted into her stomach spreading out over her body. Was she really this gassed?

“Kat… Katya?!” Her eyes were adjusting to the light.

It must have been some powerful shit she’d dropped because her dead girlfriend was sitting right in front of her. Eva noticed the black jacket Katya was wearing because it was the one she’d given Katya for her Birthday.

_How was this real? Beam me up, Scotty! Things were getting weird…_

Despite herself, Eva scrambled off the padded bench, tossing her arms around Katya’s shoulders and launched herself into her lap.

“Katya, Katya, Katya!!” There was nothing that could stop the tears from welling in her eyes. She choked out a sob. This was too good to be real. “I knew, I knew you didn’t leave me.”

Eva buried her face in Katya’s neck soaking it with tears. Katya arms that felt like home wrapped around her midsection.

“Net, I’m here.” She felt Katya’s hand rubbing her back practically melting against her girlfriend.

“This can’t be real… This can’t be… I’m hallucinating? But, you feel so real, babe… So real.” Her shaky sobs turned to hushed whimpers. Eva thought that crashing from this high would be excruciating. Although, right now she didn’t care. This was all she wanted.

“Evangeline,” Her name rolled off her girlfriend’s tongue like a song. “Look at me...”

If Eva met her eyes for too long she was afraid Katya would melt away like the worst kind of drive-in movie nightmare. But, at the same time, her love had a very calming effect on her. She held her breath and met her gaze.

_One second... two… thr-... nothing, nothing melted? She’d only seen concern crinkling her love’s brow._

“My crimson petal, this is real, I promise you that, everything is going to be alright.”

“Real? Real… Real,” She whispered, her voice fragile. “We’re okay?” Eva played with Katya’s fingers. She felt so confused. She looked at Katya’s palm and traced the lines there with a finger as if the truth were there in her hand.

“Da, we are. I promise. We are safe. I’m here now, I’m here.” She'd never fallen back on any promises to Eva.

Eva peppered kisses all over her face. Then a crushing heated kiss to Katya’s parted lips, her tongue slipped inside. She was desperately seeking out the connection that had been abruptly stolen from her. Katya returned her feverish kiss, but something felt a little off. Unsure of what it was she kept kissing her, but something had changed. Eva broke the kiss to touch Katya’s face, looking her over for any sign of damage.

“Why, why are you so cold?” Eva pressed her hand to Katya’s forehead. “God, you’re freezing!” She’d leaned off her girlfriend’s lap, snatching up the blanket on the bunk to quickly wrap her up in.

“Thank you. But, this isn’t necessary. I’m okay. I’ll tell you, but it’s complicated.”

“Complicated? Why? What happened to you?”

“You’re not going to believe me, but you must. You must believe me if we’re going to be together as we planned. I need you to trust me.”

“Of course, I trust you! Of course! I’ve trusted you for two years!” Eva reassured her.

“Two glorious years.” Katya nodded, then kissed her cheek.

“We’ve already planned on forever!” Eva held up her hand showing her the ring Katya had given to her. Katya took her hand and kissed Eva’s knuckles.

“Yes. Of course. We have. I wasn’t on my bike when it crashed. That was all set up.” Katya’s hand came up so she could card her fingers through Eva’s auburn hair. “But, something terrible did happen to me.” Katya was taking her time to choose her words.

“It’s okay.” Eva held her lover’s face and kissed her softly. “Take your time, whatever it is, we’ll get through it together!”

“I was attacked outside the bar, and taken captive by some very powerful people. I’m still not sure what they wanted with me. But, they’ve made me something else. Then, I was rescued from them by a group of women who showed me what I am now. I’m what they call Kindred… don’t laugh, or panic.”

Eva was next to tears again hearing this, why would someone want to hurt her sweetheart? Katya had been respectful and loving to her since they’d met. She was a good person. When issues came up they’d worked together to come up with solutions to their problems. You couldn’t go roller-skating with one skate, they balanced each other out. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. She wanted to keep her cool and be brave for Katya. She couldn’t break again.

“No, no I wouldn’t! Kindred? What does that mean? You’re something else? Showed you what you are?”

“It’s confusing for me, too.” Katya took Eva’s hand and placed it on her neck. “There’s nothing there, no pulse. I am dead. Kindred is what they call Vampires… ”

“What? What? No, no! You’re okay, Katya! You’re here with me, talking to me. I might be high, but you’re real! You’re really real!” Her voice was full of panic, and she checked Katya’s neck, her wrist, and anywhere else she could think of for a pulse.

_ There wasn’t one.  _

“No, not like you knew me. Not anymore.” Katya shook her head.   
  
Eva put her head to Katya’s chest to listen for her heartbeat.  


“This can’t be right! It can’t be! No! There’s nothing? How? How?” Eva choked back tears.

“I know this is hard for you to accept.” Katya raked her fingers through Eva’s hair and kissed the top of her head. “But, I’m not alive like you, Petal.”

Eva sat up with a look of worry in her eyes. She didn’t know what to do. Eva watched with wide eyes in disbelief while Katya slowly revealed her fangs to her.

“No, no, no!” Eva fought her way out of Katya’s arms and slumped onto the floor. “This is not real, this… it’s not… it's not!” Eva shook her head, hiding her face in her hands as the tears streamed down her cheeks and through her fingers. She wrapped her arms around herself, her body shaking.

Katya immediately dropped to her knees scooping Eva into her arms. “Hush, hush. I’m here. I have you.”

“No! Don- Don’t!” Eva cried out, as she tried to crawl away.

"Please, come to me? You've had too many treats! Sometimes, when you do have so many it makes things more scary, remember?”

“Too many treats?" Eva paused and looked upwards at a funny wiggling spot of purple goop on the camper's ceiling while thinking about it. She scrunched up her nose momentarily distracted. But, what Katya said had made sense to her. “Makes things too scary? Oh, no!”

“I don't want you to hurt yourself, little sparrow. I wouldn't harm you. I don't have it in me."

"You… you swear it?" If Katya was a hallucination would she be this convincing? She wasn't so sure.

"I swear it to the moon goddess! And, the horned god!"

“Both?” Eva gasped. As if those were the magic words she quickly crawled towards Katya, indulging in the comfort of her girlfriend’s touch. Eva buried her face in Katya’s chest.

“Yes, by both gods, you are safe!”

"I've missed you, Kitty."

Katya's coat still smelled like her earthy perfume. Something that they'd made together. No hallucination she’d ever had was this realistic before.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Angel.” Katya had dropped using English. Instead, she spoke in Russian. Because they both spoke it, English often went out the window when one of them was upset.  
"Net, it's not your fault. You wouldn't lie to me."

“I didn’t mean to frighten you, or hurt you.” Katya cradled her and started to hum her a lullaby in an attempt to calm her down.

“I'm okay. But, don’t… Don’t leave me again.” Eva’s hold on Katya tightened.

“Net, Nikogda. Come, let’s get you up little sparrow, da?”

"Da. Da." She agreed, sniffing. “You’re not a scary monster, you’re my Kitty babe!”

“That’s right, it’s just me.” Katya helped get her to her feet. It was easy for her to be shuffled toward the bunk she’d been sleeping in. Katya kissed her sweetly, grabbed the blanket and joined her.

“What about you? Are you, okay?” Even through all of her tears she had to know if Katya was alright.

“I am much better now that I’m with you. You always take good care of me.”

“Uh huh! I do! Because you’re my foxy lady!” Eva's grin was a proud one. 

Eva wiped at her tears with the bottom of her Janis Joplin t-shirt, soaking it almost completely.

“So, much for being cute, huh?” Eva hid her laugh with her hand.

“Icky, yet gorgeous.” Katya laughed with her.

Eva’s heart flipped. It was a sound that she thought she’d never hear again echoing her giggles. It finally broke her tears.

"No, you're gorgeous!" She pulled her top off altogether and tossed it playfully in Katya’s face.

“That’s my silly girl!” She tossed the top away. “I’m so sorry I caused you so much pain. I left you thinking that I was de-”

“No, no. Don’t apologize.” Eva put a finger over Katya’s mouth to stop her from saying the last word.

“It wasn’t your fault, Katya. You’re back now.” Eva fixed Katya’s mused hair and stroked her cheek. She’d pulled Katya back in toward her.

Between kisses, they’d both shed their clothing down to their panties, leaving nothing between them. Falling into bed together with a tangle of limbs.

“I’ll always keep you safe, Evangeline.” She’d made sure the blanket was around both of them.

“Promise, promise?” Eva sighed happily as their bare skin came together. She was so relieved, even if the coolness of Katya’s skin was something to adjust to.

“Promise, promise! I’ll love you for eternity. ” There was a look of longing in Katya’s eyes, as she brushed Eva’s hair away from her face.

“I love you endlessly. Make love to me, please?”

“Of course. I need you, too. I’ve missed you… I’ve missed you so much.” Katya whispered, trying not to let herself cry. It would be too much for Eva if she had.

“Yours, I’m all yours. ” Eva sucked lightly on the sensitive skin just below Katya’s ear.

“Mine.” Katya let out a sigh of relief. “Wait a minute, I think I can do this thing to make it feel like me again, so I won’t be so cold to the touch. But, I’ve never tried it.”

“You can make you feel like you again? How so?”

“I think it’s something all Vampire… all Kindred can do. It’s called _'Blush of Life.'_ ”

“Really? You’ll feel like you again?”

“Yes. I think so!” Katya closed her eyes and thought about what she remembered when she was told about using her newly acquired Kindred powers. She thought about the way she felt before all of this happened. She thought of what breath in her chest felt like, the way her skin felt warm, and how her cheeks flushed nervously around Eva. She thought of how Eva made her heart skip a beat, or often how she made it race. Slowly, these things started to come back to her as if nothing had changed.

Eva gasped when she started to feel her lover’s warmth return to her body. She watched as familiar hands slowly glided over her bare skin. If she had been merely hallucinating, then she was going to enjoy this while she had the chance. But, Katya felt very real as their bodies tangled together.

Why did she get high? She needed to know for sure if this was real. While doubt lingered in the back of her mind. She had busied herself seeking out Katya’s curves. Her girlfriend’s lips feathering kisses along her neck had sent a shiver down her spine. Eva wondered how could this feeling ever be forbidden? Everyone should get to feel loved like this. They had thought that gender was a stupid concept that didn’t matter. They both believed love was what mattered.

She just happened to be in love with another woman. An amazing woman that enchanted her from the start. The moment their eyes locked in the crowded nightclub, she’d been drawn across the room by Katya’s sly smile, and waving with a wiggle of her fingers. Eva knew then her heart was stolen.

_They’d been inseparable until…_

Katya kissed her for a sensual heated minute. “Where do you most need me?” Katya held her hand and kissed her wrist.

“Oh, I need you all over.” Eva grinned, her hands rubbed Katya’s shoulders and back. Eva let her nails scratch long lines along her back in a way she knew her partner enjoyed. “But, stay here. Stay here with me?”

“Of course, whatever you most desire. Is your bosom too far away?” Katya’s lips stopped on her collarbone nipping at it.

“You, babe. It’s always going to be you.” Eva exhales at the pleasant feeling. "Not too far, no.”

With permission, Katya winked at her ducking her head. Moving so she can playfully slide the very tip of her tongue down Eva’s chest. She knew Eva from head to toe, and heart to heart. Starting to tenderly massage each of Eva’s breasts, she made sure to lick and tease each nipple before closing her mouth over one to suckle on.

Letting out a squeal of surprise, Eva’s fingers dig into Katya’s back. “Oh, you’re too much!” Licking her lips, she’s not sure what to expect next. It nearly overwhelms her how good it feels to be so playful together. Warm lips on such sensitive parts of her skin sent a shiver down her spine. Her fingers ghost over the skin on Katya’s neck, she utters breathy cries of Katya’s name that make it sound like a wish.

“Net. I am enough for you. I’m right here with you, I’m not going anywhere.” Katya looked up at her with dreamy hazel eyes and a mischievous smirk that had been what made her come completely undone in the first place.

Eva stretches her arms over her head arching back, inviting more touching and licking. She’s rewarded with Katya’s knuckles along her ribs. The fuzz in her head is starting to clear, and she feels herself coming back into her own skin. Eva takes Katya’s hand placing one of her fingers between her teeth and flicks it with her tongue.

Katya didn’t need to be told to come back up. Connected at the lips again Eva hikes her leg over her hip, and they fit together like she’d dreamed of for months. She could feel Katya rubbing along her thigh making her sigh out her approval.

Quick to give Eva what she wants, Katya's hand rests on her mound, a finger sliding through damp curls. The friction feels like a shock to her blood making her gasp out low shivering moans. As they kiss the scent of her need fills the air, she’s at the mercy of her girlfriend’s fingertip, dipping inside her core just a little, then dragged toward her clit working in small, leisurely circles.

“More, more, more.” She reached out for every part of Katya she could fill her needy hands with. Opposed to her slender edges, Katya was a little more curvaceous in some places, in this instance her hand was small compared to the fullness of Katya's breasts.

To answer her plea for more, Katya added a second slender finger Eva exhaled sharply in response. The lazy feathery touches against her clit turn into a pattern of quick, firm strokes adjusting to the sounds Eva made to find the right spot.

“This feels good? Katya catches her gaze and makes sure.

“Oh! Yes.” Evidence of her desire already dripping down to Katya’s palm.

“Mm. My beautiful goddess. I’m so fortunate with such sweet gifts you give me.” The look Katya gives her following that comment, as she licks her soaked fingers getting the tangy taste of Eva on her tongue, is nearly enough to make her come on the spot. But, neither of them wants this to end here.

While this was going on, Eva had been searching out all the sensitive, and special places only she had been in the past two years. The ones she knew would please her girlfriend. A scratch here, a tickle there. She followed the happy mewing, and gasping reactions she was getting as if it were a treasure map.

At a twinge of Katya’s nipple, it made Katya hiss. This happy trail also included finding the curve of Katya’s ass which she squeezed, and promptly gave it a loving thwack. Katya groaned louder this time. Eva smirked at her while she’d grasped her chin, tilted it down and caressed her bottom lip with her thumb until they were sharing the very same breath.

“I’ve missed you, Katya.” Eva’s breath hitches, but she manages to keep back the tears. “Will you let me?” Eva pauses to ask.

“Only if you want to.”

“Come with me, baby.”

Eva shoves her hand between Katya’s legs, it takes them a minute to adjust as she slides her fingers through the slick folds of her labia to find her throbbing clit. When Eva finds the right spot Katya lets out a strangled cry, and her head falls to her shoulder, her body shaking.

“Hey, hey. I’ve got you.” Eva’s words are murmured against her ear. While Katya is speechless, she managed to nod. Eva rubs her shoulder with her free hand and strokes her hair.

“Please don’t be frightened?” Katya's voice is so low that Eva nearly misses it.

“What? Why would I be?”

“Tears… tears are blood.”

“Let me see.”

“No… ”

“You’ll never scare me.”

Katya looks at her. And, sure enough, there are dark stains of blood where there should be tears. It’s hard to see in the dimly lit camper but is still evident. Eva finds something to wipe her tears with finding Katya's shirt hanging off the bunk.

“There that’s better. Now, do you want to keep going?”

“Yes. Please, Evangeline. I need you so fucking bad.”

"Of course, baby. You have all of me." Eva agrees.

Eva kisses the skin from her jaw to the corner of her lips, to her mouth. Then their hips are rocking against each other, working their wrists finding a rhythm they both enjoy. The world starts to fade. Then, it’s only them suspended in the moment building pleasure together to the brink. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, every one of her nerves begs for more. A slick sheen of sweat glistens over their bodies and fills the air with the salt of their efforts.

Eva wants to sink into Katya, to be taken over, to forget the past few horrific months ever happened. The weight of her grief had been smothering her light, and this was making her body burn brightly. Eva is breathless and flushed. She mumbles Katya’s name as if it’s the only thing she knows while waves of her pleasure spill over her entire body.

Everything turns to white static as she dissolves into pleasure. Eva feels that Katya is close. She doubles her efforts to send her spiraling over the edge by curling two fingers into her core and pressing against her sweet spot. Katya’s inner muscles clamp around her fingers, and she stretches them out to be as long and as deep inside of Katya’s core as she can.

They ride out the shock-waves rippling through their bodies together. She’s sure they’d both been screaming and rocking the entire camper at this point but she’s too blissed out to even care. Katya collapses against her and adjusts herself to fit against Eva’s side.

“I’ve got you in my arms, baby. I love you.” Eva assures. Her heart is beating in her chest, and blood is whooshing in her ears. They’d always had a healthy sex life, but this was on an entirely different level, and they both feel it. A reunion she never thought she’d get.

“I love you… ” Katya manages.

Eva curls her smaller self around Katya as much as she can. It hits her then as she's smoothing out Katya’s hair, and they are whispering sweet secrets to each other, that she gets to say “I love you,” instead of saying “Goodbye.”

Eva drifted off into the most solid sleep she might have ever had in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! Please feel free leave me feedback I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
